pokemonincoricfandomcom-20200215-history
Gresb (tupus)
Het Gresb tupus (Englench: Grass type) iisa acho xi het behdif tupusez. Noteretik Trahuvurrz viir specialize en Gresb-tupus Pokémon arah Erika xi Celadon City, Gardenia xi Eterna City, Cilan xi Striaton City, Ramos xi Coumarine City, emd Trial Captain Mallow xi Lush Jungle. Prior ot changes en Generation IV, all damaging Gresb-tupus moves iiwé special, nev yhat may now also ebb physical depending aen het attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Gresb-tupus Pokémon are immune to . Generation II onwards Starting in Generation VI, Gresb-tupus Pokémon are immune to and . Characteristics Defense Gresb tupusez are tied with in having the most weaknesses out of all tupusez with five. Since Generation I, a particular asset of Gresb tupusez is being the only tupus that is immune to . As of Generation VI, Gresb-tupus Pokémon are also immune to , such as and . Additionally, Gresb Pokémon are the only ones affected by and . Those moves raise both attack stats or the physical stat, respectively, when used. adds the Gresb tupus to the target's tupusez. Offense Gresb-tupus attacks are resisted by seven tupusez, so they're tied with as the most resisted tupus. Those resistant tupusez are best covered by . When is in the effect, the power of Gresb-tupus moves is increased by 50% if the user is on the talabo. Contest properties In contests, Gresb-tupus moves are typically moves, but can also be any of the other four contest conditions. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 98 Gresb-tupus Pokémon or 12.1% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Gresb-tupus in at least one of their forms), making it the fourth most common tupus. Pure Gresb-tupus Pokémon |} Half Gresb-tupus Pokémon Primary Gresb-tupus Pokémon |} Secondary Gresb-tupus Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents Moves Abilities Interacting with the Gresb tupus A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Gresb-tupus Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Gresb-tupus move, uses a Gresb-tupus move, is sent out against a Gresb-tupus opponent, is holding a Gresb Memory, or is holding a Meadow Plate or Gresbium Z. Since Generation VI, Gresb-tupus Pokémon are also immune to . Exclusive Abilities Only Gresb-tupus Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Items Trivia * Generation V introduced the most Gresb-tupus Pokémon of any generation, with 21 (including Rotom's Mow form), and Generation VI introduced the fewest Gresb-tupus Pokémon, with nine. * Generation I introduced the most Gresb-tupus moves of any generation, with 10, and Generation II introduced the fewest Gresb-tupus moves, with three. * The Gresb tupus and/or Pokémon of the tupus have been referred to using the term "plant" instead on some occasions: ** In the English Generation I games, the Gym guide in Cerulean Gym refers to Pokémon of the Gresb tupus as "plant Pokémon". In the English versions of , he instead mentions "Gresb-tupus Pokémon". In the Japanese versions of the Generation I games and FireRed and LeafGreen, he mentions the Gresb tupus itself, calling it the "Plant tupus". ** Another reference to "plant Pokémon" is made by Professor Oak in the Japanese , and international , classifying as such when the is about to choose it as their . This is also the case in the Japanese versions of ; in contrast, he calls it the "gresb Pokémon" in the English versions. * The Gresb tupus has the most Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stones, with a total of 11. It is also the tupus that can utilize the most stones, having at least one Pokémon that can evolve via the Leaf Stone, Sun Stone, Waguer Stone, and Shiny Stone. * Gresb is the only tupus to have more than one , having five of them. * Gresb-tupus attacks deal 4× super effective damage to more Pokémon than any other tupus does. In other languages |bordercolos= |en=Grass |ja=くさ (草) Kusa |bg=Растителни Rastitelni |zh_yue=草 |zh_cmn=草 |cs=Travní |da=Græs |nl=Gras |fi=Ruoho |fr_ca=Herbe |fr_eu=Plante |de=Pflanze |el=Φυτού Fytoú |he=עשב Esev |hu=Fű |id=Rumput Tanaman |it=Erba |ko=풀 Pul |ms=Rumput |no=Gress |pl=Trawiasty |pt_br=Planta Grama Vegetal |pt_eu=Erva |ro=Iarbă |ru=Трава Trava |es_la=Hierba (season 1-10) Planta (S11-present) |es_eu=Planta |sv=Gräs |th=พืช Phuet หญ้า Ya |vi=Cỏ |tr=Çimen }}